Witch-king of Angmar/Bio
Long ago, the Nazgul Ringwraith known as the Witch-King of Angmar was a great lord among men, one of nine selected to receive Rings of Power forged by the dark lord Sauron. This ring, like others of its kind, twisted the heart of the King, and eventually transformed him into a creature of hate and destruction, loyal only to the Dark Lord, and he became the leader of the Nine- wraiths that traveled the lands of Middle-Earth to ensure Sauron's dominance was insured. After Sauron's death and return as "The Necromancer", the Witch-King founded the nation of Angmar in the North, near the lost realm of Arnor. He began an open war against the three kingdoms which had divided from the legendary Arnor, Arthedain, Rhudaur, and Cardolan, planning to have complete dominion over the realm. His conquest was swift and powerful, and he toppled the realms and after taking the mighty Fornost, his victory was complete. Complete, but shortlived, as Eärnur of Gondor soon lead a successful campaign alongside the Elves to displace the Witch-King from the Arnor. The Nazgul and Eärnur finally clashed in The Battle of Fornost, which ended in the crushing defeat of the Ringwraith, though as he fled, the elf Glorfindel prevented the Gondorian general from following, delivering a famous (and often misunderstood) prophecy that the Witch-King's ultimate death was not to come from the hand of man. During the Third Age, in the War of the Ring, The Witch-King made a destructive comeback. Atop his fell-beast mount and with an array of deadly weapons and magics, he could single handily turn the tide of battle. His commanding experience and expertise allowed the forces of Sauron to win many campaigns against the men of Gondor, and he was a major threat to the Fellowship of the Ring. He eventually met his fate, when he fought on the Field of Pelennor outside the Gondor capital, Minas Tirith. The Rohirrim, rallied by Aragorn, came to the aid of their old allies, and the forces of Mordor became overwhelmed. Refusing to back down, the Witch-King destroyed the staff of Gandalf and struck down the king of Rohan, Theoden, before ultimately being struck down in turn by his daughter Eowyn and the Hobbit, Merriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck. __TOC__ Battle vs. Loghain Mac Tir (by Greenberet69) Loghian is given a second chance to redeem himself for betraying the king and the Grey Wardens. He is sent on a mission to set up an ambush on Aragorn and kill him but unknown to him he is actually sent on a mission to kill a new threat to the Fereldan's and allies The Witch-King of Angmar. He enter a dark area that has a volcano in the center and sets up the ambush meanwhile The Witch-King is walking in the area and Loghain wonders where The High King of Gondor is and reliases that he has been decevied and so will complete this ambush anyways. He takes aim with his Longshot Crossbow and fires but the bolt bounces of the Witch-King harmlessly. The Witch-King turns to see Loghain load another bolt into his Crossbow and fires but the Witch-King dodges the shot and takes out his Broad Sword and charges at Loghain who takes out his Blightblood longsword and charges as well both warriors clash with their swords and Loghian slashes at the Witch-King's head but is doesn't bother the Witch-King who shrugs it off and continues to attack Loghain until Loghain knocks the Broad sword out of his hands and then jumps back as Loghain tries to strike his head. The Witch-King grabs his Broad Sword and before Loghian's eyes the sword starts burning up with fire and then he covers his ears as a screeching noise hurts his ears and just then his Blighblood sword breaks apart and Loghain quickly takes aim with his crossbow and fires knocking the sword out of the Witch-King's hands so The Witch-King takes out his Morgul Blade and Loghain takes out his Summer Greatswrod and charges at the Witch-king who dodges the strike and tries to stab Loghain in the back to poison him but the armor protects Loghain and breaks the blade and Loghain slashes once again hitting the Witch-King in the face but still he doesn't go down. The Witch-King takes out his Mace /Flail and Loghian charges at him and so The Witch-King swings the mace and Loghain dodges it but the Witch-king slides it to the right knocking Loghain on the ground and as Loghain looks up the Witch-King swings the mace and crushes Loghain's skull. The Witch-King sees the dead body of Loghain and yells in victory Expert's Opinion The Witch-King won because of the better weapons and he was just way to hard to kill and defeat. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kyouko Sakura (by SPARTAN 119) Kyouko Sakura walked through a desolated wasteland, wondering where she was. Suddenly, she heard the sound of some massive creature flying through the he air. Kyouko turned to see a dragon-like creature flying above her, a man in black armor on its back. "That looked a lot like those things from the Lord of the Rings movie", Kyouko thought The Witch King of Angmar turned his Fell Beast towards the red-clad figure that walked through the wasteland of Mordor, the fell beast's jaw's wide open. Kyouko saw the Fell Beast fly at her, and transformed her spear into a chain whip and swung it through the air, saying "Ha, Bring it on!", as she did. The chain caught the Fell Beast around the neck and pulled it to the ground. Kyouko transformed her weapon back into a spear and thrust it into the head of the Fell Beast, killing it. Furiously, the Witch King of Angmar got up and neared Kyouko. Kyouko felt a slight uneasiness in her chest and throat and a chill throughout her body, the effect of the Black Breath. The Witch King swung his flail at the girl who had killed his mount. Kyouko dodged the attack. The Witch King made another downward strike, which Kyouko dodged again. Kyouko extended her spear to its maximum length, only for the Witch King to swing his flail, catching it around the spear. Kyouko drew back, pulling away the flail. Furious, the Witch King drew his sword with one hand, setting it on fire with his magic powers, before drawing the Morgul Dagger with the other hand. Kyouko rolled out of the way of the flaming sword, but was struck in the side by the Morgul blade. Kyouko felt an excruciating pain in her side as the Witch King walked up to her, sword in hand. "You won't beat me that easily!", Kyouko yelled defiantly. Suddenly, three giant spears, about 30 feet tall and six feet wide erupted out of the ground, the head of the middle one slicing off the Witch King's head, killing him instantly. Kyouko turned away as the giant spears disappeared, the pain in her side getting more intense. Kyouko fell to her knees as the pain from the cursed wound of the Morgul blade got more intense. Kyouko fell face down on the floor and said, "Sayaka... I'll be... coming home... soon", were the last words Kyouko said before she joined her fallen friend, Sayaka, in death. DRAW Expert Opinion Experts were divided on whether Kyouko's superior agility, or the Witch King's superior experience and deadly Morgul Blade would win the battle, resulting in a tie. Original votes, weapons, and battle here. Battle vs. Perseus (Greek mythology) (by Drayco90) Intro The Cloaked Man stroked his dark hair in frustration, leering at the scientists with his cold fuchsia eyes, the only thing that could be seen from the blackness cast over his face from the shadows of his hood. His glare made the scientists nervous as they ran back and forth with their math, making mistakes only under his personal watch. “Osborn, when I brought you and your men in, I didn’t just expect results. I demanded them.” He turned his gaze to the red-headed man in the corner. “And believe me, Cloak, you’ll have your results. We’ve never worked with something so…mystical as the M’Kraan Crystal. It’s like doing an autopsy on a Unicorn- it takes time before-“ “I don’t have time. When will the machine be ready?” “We can begin experimental testing now, but it will likely be a few months before it will be completely functional.” Cloak paused for a moment, before deciding. “Turn on the machine. I want him here now.” “But Cloak-“ “Osborn, sometimes you need to run before you can walk. Turn on the machine.” Norman Osborn sighed, but complied. As he pulled the lever, a large antenna descended from the dome ceiling above the test room. With the flip of a switch, a burst of purple lightning shot forth from the tip of the antenna, cascading about the room. In seconds, a whirlpool of shadows was growing in the center of the electric storm, taking form slowly at first, but the black began to form into the shape of tattered robes. With a burst of electrical energy, something was left kneeling on the floor. Removing their goggles, Cloak and Osborn entered the test chamber, where they saw him- smoke rolling off his freshly reborn visage, his pointed metal helm seemed to ooze fear. With a hideous screech that brought Norman to his knees in pain and fear, the Witch King was reborn. “Welcome back to the land of the living, dark one.” Cloak greeted the Witch-King with a sweeping bow. The Nazgul screeched again, softer, as it turned it’s head to meet the Cloaked Man. “I’m sure you’re wondering how you are here, and why. The short of it is we have used but a fragment of an alien crystal to power a weapon to tear through the Nexus of All-Realities. And all it took to bring you back from the hands of death was a single fragment. I have brought you back for one reason- there’s another fragment we need to keep things operational, and none in my employ can retrieve it. It is guarded by a great hero, dwelling in a special temple just outside the Elysium Fields in the nicer parts of the Underworld. I suppose you wouldn’t be familiar with that particular area, all things considered.” The Witch-King said nothing. “We have a Fell Beast waiting for you to go there. You need to take the Crystal, and kill the hero who guards it- Perseus. And don’t even consider going off to do…Ringwraith things. You have no choice but recover the M’Kraan Crystal, just as you had no choice but search for the ring.” “…You talk too much.” The Witch-King hissed as he drew his fearsome flail, walking away. “My fatal flaw, I suppose.” Cloak mused as he watched from the observation room, seeing the black shadow of the Nazgul atop a mighty Fell Beast, prepared to strike terror once more into the lands of man… Fight TBW Aftermath TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Miraak (by Janemba 901) The two clashed their respective swords each having a hard time overcoming the other's strenght. The Witch-King won the clash and flew far away with his Fell Beast. Miraak flew high in the realms sky when suddenly flames had hit Sahrotaar who shrugged it off. The Witch-King's Fell Beast flew higher getting out of Miraak's sigh. After a few more flame blasts the Fell Beast and Sahrotaar fired both of their flames at eachother. The Fell Beast narrowly dodged while Sahrotaar took all of it. The Fell Beast collided with Sahrotaar and bit at his neck. Sahrotaar chomped on the Fell Beast's neck and snapped it but..... Sahrotaar landed on the arena(Where you fight Miraak) his spine snapped and was put to rest. Miraak ate his soul and turned to the staggering Witch-King. "This is the end for you" Miraak said "Fool. You are not very intelligent challenging a the ruler of Angmar and the leader of the Nazgul." The Witch-King replied. "Why aren't you cheerful" Mirrak said before charging at the Witch-King. The Witch-King flung his Flail but Miraak narrowly dodged the attack and blocked the Nazgul longsword. Miraak jumped back as The Witch-King ignited his longsword with flames. Miraak got out his staff and shot forth however it was blocked by the longsword. Miraak then chanted the words "FUS RO DAH!" The Witch-King was sent flying, slamming against a pillar. Miraak had luckily stunned the Witch-King but the shouts had to recharge. The Witch-King summoned Karsh who attacked. Miraak was able to dodge. He fired a lightning bolt while summoning his ward. Karsh dodged but couldn't get through the ward. Miraak attacked with his sword and Karsh evaporated into dust. The Witch-King used his sorcery but Miraak's shout had recharged and use Become Etheral so the sorcery didn't hit him. The Witch-King, Now furious swung the Flail again. Hitting Miraak in the chest. "Foolish man. No Man can kill me." The Witch-King said. "I may be a man..... BUT I HAVE THIS!" Miraak healed himself. Luckily the Witch-King wasted enough time that the shout had recharged. Miraak called for Dragon Aspect, did a little spin and slashed across the Witch-King. The Witch-King let out a wail and a shockwave happend. Suddenly that same wail would return and the Witch-King would start to get crushed. The Witch-King had turned into a piece of clothes and armor. Miraak had won. '''WINNER: '''Miraak Expert's Opinion Miraak's weapons were created by '''Hermaeus Mora '''and are technically godly which The Witch-King has a weakness against. To vote on the battle in progress, click here. Category:Bios